


My little William

by Hyx_Sydin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cannibalism, Come Marking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pedophilia, Possessive Hannibal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Underage Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyx_Sydin/pseuds/Hyx_Sydin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A newly qualified Doctor, Hannibal buys his first house. On meeting his new neighbours for the first time, the Graham's, Hannibal becomes enamoured by their young son William and is determined to make the boy his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has corrupted me! Before it, I would never have written something like this but I've been plagued with plot bunnies and gave in, like the weakling I am.
> 
> Besides this fic, I have other stories planned for Hannigram which I might work on eventually.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal marks William as his.

Will hardly weighed a thing as Hannibal lifted him up off the sofa and up into his arms. He snuggled the little one to his chest before heading up to his bedroom and placed the boy in the already turned down bed. He took a moment to brush some of the unruly curls away from the angelic face before heading back downstairs and locking the house up for the night; remembering to clean up after their late night snack of cookies and milk. Once the first floor was secured, he returned to his bedroom to remove the young boy’s gown and slippers, which he then placed in the guest bedroom. Hannibal took a moment to turn down the covers of the bed, so that he would not have to later, before turning on the room’s adjacent bathroom’s light, door fully open and switching off the bedroom’s light before securing the second floor. The excitement of finally having young William to himself like this, had been building throughout his execution of these tasks and his heart was beating faster in his chest, and a thrum of arousal was settling in his loins. Returning to his room once more, he sat on the edge of his bed and checked the boy’s vitals, relieved to find that everything was normal for someone in a deep sleep.

“I am so glad to see I did not use too much sleeping draught on you darling William.” He murmured, once again carding his fingers through curly hair.

Standing, Hannibal quickly undressed; first folding then placing his nightwear on his dresser. Now fully naked, he crawled onto the bed to kneel over the sleeping boy and gently undressed him, folding his pajamas and underwear and placing them on the nightstand. Hannibal moved to sit at the boy’s feet, admiring the view of the flawless skin before him and the innocence of Will. Taking a foot in his hands, he made a close-up inspection of the boy’s toes, feet and up until his leg joined his hip before moving to the other leg where he repeated the procedure. Once his examination of Will’s legs was done, he started at his hands and made his way up Will’s arms to his shoulders.

“You truly are beautiful William.” He whispered into a shoulder before placing soft kisses on the palms of Will’s hands and then the soles of his feet.

Turning the boy onto his stomach, Hannibal started his inspection at the nape of Will’s neck and worked his way down his body until he reached the boy’s delicate behind. Cupping each cheek, he massaged them gently before he parted them to have a look at his boy’s hole.

“So young and sweet and innocent.” He crooned as he lowered his face to nuzzle William’s butt, sniffing gently at his pucker before kissing it.

By this time, Hannibal’s penis was fully erect but he ignored its throbbing to finish his inspection. Turning the boy over once more, he started under Will’s chin and moved down his chest, stopping before he reached the boy’s groin.

“All this unmarred, porcelain skin just begging to be tasted.” He murmured as he leaned forward to dart his tongue into the little belly button before moving up to lick at Will’s nipples.

He continued his examination, this time of the little one’s face as he ran his fingers through the curls while placing kisses on Will’s forehead, eyelids, adorable little nose, cheeks, chin and finally his lips; where he ran his tongue over them before forcing the boy’s mouth open in order to lick inside.

“Hmm,” he hummed, “you taste so good.”

Unable to ignore his throbbing erection, Hannibal brought his groin flush with Will’s, groaning at the sensation, lazily circling his hips. Not wanting to orgasm yet, he sat up and moved downwards to do the final inspection. The boy was circumcised and had the cutest penis and scrotum he had ever seen. Burying his face there, he breathed deeply before moving to take the flaccid penis into his mouth, rolling it over his tongue while his fingers explored the boy’s balls. Releasing the penis from his mouth slowly, he then took Will’s scrotum into his mouth and explored his penis with his fingers; the boy was in a too deep, drugged state of sleep for his body to react to the stimulus but Hannibal didn’t need that, this was enough for him.

Examination complete, Hannibal brought himself to all fours; hands beside Will’s head and knees at his hips before balancing on one hand in order to use his right to stroke himself. He started slow despite the urgent throbbing need for release, and built himself up to a powerful orgasm, releasing all over Will’s chest. Once he had milked himself dry, Hannibal lifted up onto his knees and spread his ejaculate across the boy’s chest, rubbing it in as much as he could with his right hand. Satisfied, he turned the boy onto his side, grabbed a sheet to cover them with, and then snuggled up tightly behind his William.

“You are mine now, my darling William. I won’t let any harm come to you, or allow anyone to ever come between us. That I promise you.”

\---

Hannibal did not sleep; instead he revelled in the feeling of the smaller body in his arms, and formulated plans to get Will’s parents to allow more sleepovers. Some hours later, the beginnings of arousal settled in his loins once again, and he rubbed up against Will while fantasizing about all the things he wished to do to, and with, his boy. Feeling close to orgasm, he pushed the boy forward onto his front and brought himself to orgasm all over the little one’s back; he once again rubbed his ejaculate into the boy’s skin. Sated, and finally tired, he brought the boy to his chest once more and dozed off.

Hannibal woke an hour or so before sunrise, and took a moment to nuzzle his boy before throwing the sheet off of them and dressing young Will. Once they were both dressed, he carried the little one to the guest bedroom and settled him into the bed, pulling the covers up and tucking him in properly. He sat there a moment, watching the boy sleep before smoothing his curls back and placing a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“We will have such fun today, my little William.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal detects a threat against his boy and takes steps to protect him.

He was stopped at a red light when in the distance he recognised his boy; the sight filled him with happiness and he could feel a grin breaking out on his face. As he watched, William darted across the road, he frowned at this because the pedestrian crossing was not too far away and much safer; he would have to have a word with him. A short distance behind William, another figure darted across the road as well; the person was wearing a dark cargo pants and black hoodie with the hood up despite the warm weather. Driving now that the light was green, he watched as first William and then the stranger turned into one of the side roads. Feeling worried he turned down into the road as well, driving slowly as he passed the stranger to see him watching William intently, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Glancing ahead Hannibal caught sight of a gas station and quickly pulled into the parking lot, only getting out of his vehicle when he saw his boy.

“Will?” he called out, a smile on his face and waving his boy over. The younger one glanced up quickly, his face immediately breaking into a smile when he noticed his friend.

“Hannibal!” he cried out happily as he jogged over excitedly until he stood before Hannibal, shyly peeking up at him through his eyelashes. “It is good to see you.”

“It is good to see you as well William.” He said, always surprised and happy by his little one’s manners. “Would you like something to drink?” he asked, indicating the shop as he surreptitiously watched the stranger walk by much slower than before, eyes darting between Will and himself, lips twisted in a sneer. ‘So he had been following my boy! I will have to do something about that.’

”N-no thank you Hannibal.” His little one stammered eyes now fixed on the ground at his feet, his hands in his pockets.

“Come now William,” Hannibal said happily, dropping a hand to squeeze his shoulder as he turned towards the store and led the way inside. “I insist!”

\-----

The next day, Hannibal donned the disguise of a much older man and waited outside William’s school as the bell rang to indicate the end of another school day. He had already caught sight of his target, the other man standing in a driveway further up the street chain smoking as they waited. He was curious to see if the stranger was only interested in his boy or if he followed whichever child caught his fancy. It was ten minutes later when William passed the bastard, who immediately dropped the cigarette he was smoking and followed, that the horrible truth was made known to him.

Hannibal stood from the bench he had been seated on and followed as well, maintaining a suitable distance between himself and the other man while keeping an eye on the distance between the bastard and Will; any sign that it was closing and he would take the other out irrespective of it being broad daylight – his boy’s safety came first.

William seemed in no hurry to be home as he ambled down the various streets; as he passed the gas station from the day before, Hannibal was pleased to see his boy check every car in the lot, a smile on his face only for it and his shoulders to drop in disappointment. The bastard had tensed up when William checked the lot for his car but had immediately relaxed at his boy’s obvious disappointment. As they finally approached the Graham residence, Hannibal slowed down allowing the gap between himself and the bastard to widen, as they both watched his boy jog the remaining distance shouting for his mother as he made his way through the small gate onto their property. The front door opened and Janet Graham stepped out onto the porch, Hannibal’s chest ached as his boy hugged her tightly before heading off into the house, it was so good to see his little one happy.

Now that his boy was safe, Hannibal could focus on the bastard who was following his boy home; the other man had also slowed down as he had watched William happily enter his home but now he hurried away. Hannibal continued following until a couple of blocks later when the bastard quickly entered one of the dilapidated houses which lined the street. Hannibal continued pass, memorising the address and surveyed the place for when he would return later.

\---

Later that night, Hannibal slipped into the bastard’s house through his unlocked back door and was disgusted at the state in which he found it. Making his way through the house, he eventually found the other man reclined in front of his computer masturbating to child pornography. He watched in repugnance as a young boy was forced to take an obese man’s erection in his mouth and ‘pleasure’ him, a pudgy hand tightened its hold in dirty blonde hair and the boy clenched his eyes closed tighter as tears leaked from them; Hannibal’s stomach roiled at the thought that this bastard pictured doing that to his boy. Quick as ever he jabbed the syringe in his hand into the bastard’s neck and compressed.

When the man regained consciousness it was to see Hannibal seated at his side, “The drug in your system renders you unable to move although you can still feel.” Hannibal informed him conversationally as he picked up his scalpel. “I wish you to die a slow painful death for what you have undoubtedly been thinking about my boy; therefore after I have removed of your thigh muscles I am going to nick several of your veins and watch you slowly bleed to death. Now let us get started!”

\-----

Saturday dawned bright and warm, the perfect weather for his little get together; the Graham’s had been delighted by his invitation, William most especially because they would continue his swimming lessons. As such, his boy came over earlier than his parents as Hannibal was preparing everything for their lunch and perched himself on one of the bar stools at the counter and watched him work.

“I am almost done William and then we can get started on your lesson.” He informed his boy who graced him with a quick smile and a firm nod.

“Thank you Hannibal.” Always so polite and proper, his little William.

It had been some time since their last lesson, and even longer since that night his boy had slept over; so to be allowed to touch his little one freely once again was exhilarating. The time passed quickly and soon Will’s parents joined them insisting that since Hannibal had already prepared everything, they would see to barbequing the burgers. He activated the pool cover giving William more space to play in. Excusing himself after ensuring everyone had a drink and everything they’d need to get started on the food, he made his way upstairs for some much needed alone time.

The room he entered had windows which opened onto his backyard and the blinds, when tilted the right way, provided him full view of the yard without letting anyone see him. Finally alone, Hannibal allowed the arousal which had been coursing though his veins ever since William had agreed to come early for swimming lessons to escalate until he was fully erect. Standing at the window while watching his boy play, he relived the hours before when he had touched soft, pale flesh freely, when he had felt that little body pressed against his own, when it had been just the two of them. His erection now throbbing painfully for attention, he slipped off his swim trunks, ran his hand through his hair to wet it before finally wrapping his fingers around his erection. Unbidden, his mind was filled with images of little William: the shy peek through eyelashes, the quick shy smile, the brow furrowed in concentration while the tip of his tongue peeked out at the corner of his mouth, the wide grin before he broke into a laugh accompanied by sparkling eyes, how innocent he looked in his school uniform, the glint of the sun off his still wet skin, how he’d looked splashed with Hannibal’s ejaculate marking the boy as his own. Forcing his eyes open, they immediately found his precious boy, as he remembered exactly what that little body had smelled and tasted like; his orgasm when he finally allowed himself to come was powerful as he ejaculated all over his hand, lazily stroking himself as he came to the decision another sleepover was definitely needed. After cleaning himself up and changing into comfortable clothes, he made his way downstairs to his guests.

\---

It was in the early hours of the next morning when he entered his neighbour’s home; his first stop the kitchen where he placed the cuts of meat he had brought along into the freezer, glad to see the ground beef he had given Janet in there already. He quickly made his way up to William’s room, placing the clothes he carried into the boy’s closet before making his way over to the bed and gazed down at the sleeping boy.

By the time the Graham’s had left his house, Will had been exhausted and was no doubt sleeping deeply. Seating himself on the edge of the bed, Hannibal smoothed the boy’s hair back, thumb caressing the skin it came into contact with. He desperately wanted to climb in and hold his boy through the night but knew that was not possible; perhaps in time he could convince the little one to share his bed during sleepovers. For now, he had to take what he could get; so he leaned forward and nuzzled his boy before covering his face with soft kisses. Before leaving, and unable to resist the urge any longer, he pulled the covers off the boy and then pulled his pyjama pants down to his knees before burying his face in the boy’s groin. After several deep breaths, he covered William up again and silently left the house with his boy’s scent once again memorised. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's friendship is cast aside, only for his affection to be returned.

Will, as he insisted on being called, was thirteen years old when he barged into Hannibal’s home one Saturday afternoon and stated that they could no longer be friends. That it was inappropriate for someone Hannibal’s age to spend so much time with a boy so much younger than himself; especially since Hannibal touched him more often when it was just the two of them. The teenager, he once again insisted that he was no longer a boy, then stated that if Hannibal did not stay away from him, he would tell his parents everything, even going so far as to embellishing the truth if it resulted in them keeping Hannibal away from him. They stared at one another then; Will trying his best to scowl at him, arms crossed while Hannibal stood, for the first time not sure what to say. After a drawn out silence Will demanded that he promise to stay away from him, waiting until the older man had repeated the words before leaving.

Hannibal waited until William had left to visit a friend before he made his way next door to speak to his boy’s parents. According to Janet, the guidance counsellor at school had convinced William that his friendship with Hannibal was wrong and that he had to end it. She and Frank trusted him with their son though, and they had tried to change his mind but they had been unsuccessful. They’d both smiled at him sympathetically as Frank told him to be patient; William would not be able to stay away from one of his oldest friends for very long.

Hannibal went hunting that night, killing the three most incompetent nurses he had ever had the displeasure to work with. After harvesting their organs, he left their naked bodies sprawled across the lawn of William’s guidance counsellor, open bellies up.

\---

William was fourteen when Janet informed Hannibal that her son was dating one of his classmates, Alana Bloom. She then went on to talk about what a nice girl she was, what nice parents she had, what a good influence she’s been on William, how she encouraged him, blah blah blah. Hannibal made the appropriate noises to keep her talking while his mind was filled with images of his boy allowing her, the pretty little brunet girl he had met at one of William’s birthday parties, touch him in ways Hannibal craved to. It was the mention of William’s ineffectual guidance counsellor that had him tuning back into the conversation long enough to learn the other man had encouraged William to ask the girl out.

That night he kidnapped the meddlesome fool and stripped his body of all edible parts over the next three days, burying his remains on the school grounds. Knowing Janet would be doing her fortnightly grocery run soon; Hannibal made up a parcel of some of the meat to last them that long and took it over the next day.

\---

William was almost fifteen when he broke up with Alana; this time it was Frank who had passed on the information. He and Janet were not sure why though because their son refused to speak to them, but it could not have been a bad thing because he and Alana were still friends.

Hannibal spent hours that night searching the internet for the perfect birthday gift for his boy; he settled on two things. Firstly, a set of encyclopaedias about animal biology; William had often spoken about becoming a veterinarian. And secondly, a model of a 19th-century English frigate; William had been in awe of the ships in Pirates of the Caribbean and had raved about them so much Hannibal had bought him a book about ships from that time period.

\---

The Graham’s went out for dinner to celebrate William’s sixteenth birthday and then he was meant to spend the weekend after at his friend’s house, so it came as a surprise when Hannibal opened his front door in answer to violent knocking to find his boy on his doorstep. William stumbled in smelling of alcohol and cigarettes and ranting about someone named Beverley who had offered to ‘deflower’ him and how he didn’t want that, didn’t want her. It was then that he threw himself at Hannibal, clutching at his dressing gown and nuzzled his face into the older man’s neck rambling on about how Alana had been an experiment to see if spending so much time with Hannibal had made him gay; that after he broke up with her because there wasn’t anything there, he started flirting with one of the boy’s at school that he knew to be gay but there hadn’t been anything there either; after that he spent a lot of time watching porn trying to figure out what was wrong with him, until the other morning when he’d looked out the window to see Hannibal swimming; there was a rush of want and without knowing it he had started rubbing at his dick, bringing himself off just to the sight of Hannibal almost naked and wet all over and would Hannibal just please, please fuck him! Hannibal had to concentrate hard to make out William’s slurred speech which had gradually gotten softer and softer, after several moments of quiet he glanced down to find the boy had passed out.

Hannibal scooped the young man up and carried him to the guest bedroom where he placed him in the bed and proceeded to remove his shoes and jacket, checking William’s eyes he found that he was wearing his contact lenses which he carefully removed. After a quick trip downstairs, he placed a bottle of water and some pain medication on the bedside table as well as a spare pair of spectacles in William’s prescription. It had been so long since he had been this close to his boy and he spent several minutes just watching him sleep before making his way to his own bed. Tomorrow morning should be interesting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 was kinda easy to write but the next chapter will be my first attempt at sex stuffs . . .
> 
> Let me know what you guys think of the time skip, I just wasn't sure if there was something else I could've written in-between . . . I'm okay with people leaving suggestions! <3


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal had been waiting several hours for William to finally wake. He had already checked on him several times to ensure his boy really was still asleep, and not just hiding from him. He had even placed a clean set of clothes on the armchair in the guestroom, after picking up the scattered articles of clothing William had been wearing the day before. Hannibal had been pleased to see young William had taken of the pain medication, and finished the bottle of water some time during the night. All he needed now was for William to wake, so that they could discuss last night’s drunken ramblings.

It was nearing lunchtime when Hannibal heard the distant sounds of water running; most probably William was taking a shower. He made his way to the kitchen to prepare them something to eat and was nearly done when William joined him, looking good in the black slim boot cut jeans and fitted red check shirt Hannibal had bought for him a few days before. He and Janet Graham had come to an understanding regarding the clothing Hannibal bought her son; she would present the new clothes to William, and whatever the boy did not like she returned to him. Hannibal was charmed when he discovered that William was not wearing any shoes; his toes peeking out from under the denim.

Smiling at the young man before him, Hannibal was disappointed to find him staring at the ground. “Good day Will, I hope you slept well. I have prepared a light lunch for us, perhaps you would prefer to wait in the dining room while I finish up, there is juice and tea available.” William merely nodded, eyes still trained on the tiles at his feet before hurrying from the room; Hannibal sighed as he contemplated what William’s behavior meant, definitely something not good.

As they ate the only sounds were that of their cutlery moving on their plates; the silence between them stifling. Will did not know what to say while Hannibal was unsure as to how receptive the other male would be to what he wanted to say. As soon as they were both done, Hannibal started clearing the dishes from the room, surprised when William stood to assist him. 

“I’m sorry Doctor Lecter,” Will mumbled out as Hannibal started to wash the dirty dishes, a drying cloth in his hand. Before, William had always referred to him by name when they were alone, something Hannibal had delighted in. “I know being drunk is not an excuse for my behavior last night; it’s just . . . the alcohol made me feel like I could do anything and I needed that last night!”

When the boy said nothing further, Hannibal spoke up, “What was it you wanted to do last night that you needed to get drunk at the young age of sixteen Will?” He glanced up to see he was chewing on his lower lip, “Was there any truth to what you said last night . . . about me?” Hannibal understood that alcohol lowered the inhibitions; William might not have ever planned on telling him the things he had said the night before, therefore the answer to his question would determine how things proceeded further between them.

“Everything I said . . . I meant it all Hannibal!” Once again Hannibal glanced up, this time making eye contact with his beautiful boy, who was smiling shyly at him as a blush tinted his cheeks pink.

Dropping his eyes and turning back to the dirty dish in his hand, Hannibal tried not to show his happiness. “My friendship is not a fickle thing Will; you tossed me aside rather easily th-” 

A pair of arms wrapped tightly around his chest as William pressed himself up against him, “I am so sorry Hannibal! I was young and scared, and I didn’t understand what I was feeling for you! My guidance counsellor told me it was wrong . . . it was wrong to want you to hold me, to want you to kiss me, to want you to love me and only me! I was so scared; he said it was wrong, that you could go to jail! I didn’t want that! I didn’t want you to be punished because of what I felt for you! I’m sorry Hannibal, so sorry, please forgive me, I’m so sorry...”

Hannibal turned within the embrace and wrapped his own arms around his little one, hushing him as he kept apologizing, and rubbed soothing circles on his back. William quieted down easily, turning his face into Hannibal’s neck where he placed sloppy kisses, his hips gently undulating against Hannibal’s groin. He tried stilling the other’s movements but William was persistent, already feeling the effect he was having on the older man as Hannibal’s cock swelled and his breathing became more labored; it was then that William dropped to his knees.

The boy nuzzled his face into Hannibal’s groin, hands grasping at his pants legs as he took several shuddering breathes before reaching forward with shaking hands to undo Hannibal’s belt and trousers, allowing it to pool at his feet. He watched as William stilled when he noticed the black lace-up trunks he was wearing, pleased at the little noise he made before quickly undoing the laces to partially reveal smooth skin. Wide blue eyes lifted up to stare at Hannibal as a thumb grazed the bare skin; the older man smirked down at his boy and moved his hips so that the thumb brushed against the heated flesh of his erection. William actually keened, his eyes darting down to have a look, as he slowly moved his thumb. Hannibal’s underwear was swiftly pulled down to join his trousers and then William’s hot mouth was around his cock, eager to feel/taste/pleasure him. 

Unprepared, Hannibal clung to the counter behind him as his knees weakened under him, after a moment he managed to gasp out a few words as the boy continued to suck on him, “Willia- . . . Will! Please . . . let up!” 

Immediately the boy pulled away, flushed red and avoiding eye contact, as he calmed his breathing. “I’m sorry Hannibal . . . I don’t exactly . . . I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Hannibal buried a hand in dark curls and used that hold to tilt Will’s head back, “You do not have to do this Will. I will not think any less of you. Please do not force yourself!” 

Scared blue eyes flickered up to meet his gaze before dropping again, “I want to do this for you Hannibal,” he murmured as he leaned forward to mouth at the base of his erection, a hand lifting up to trail teasingly along the shaft as if committing everything he felt to memory.

It aroused him more knowing that his boy was inexperienced, that William wanted to do this for him! Hannibal held back a moan as he continued to mouth along his length as his fingers still trailed gently. It was when William started lapping at the head of his cock that Hannibal groaned, his hips twitching forward wanting more. William pulled away quickly, his eyes darting up to Hannibal’s face before lowering to his feet, his unruly curls brushing lightly against Hannibal’s sensitive flesh. It took all of his restraint but Hannibal succeeded in not making a sound, not at the loss of William’s pretty mouth or at the feathery touch of his hair, although his voice did shake when he spoke. “Will?”

“I’m sorry . . . I I didn’t think you’d watch,” the younger male stammered and Hannibal had to bite at the inside of his cheek to hold back the growl at his boy’s innocence. “Knowing you’re watching . . . that you want to see . . . you’re making me nervous Hannibal…” 

Hannibal watched as the blush on his boy’s flawless skin darkened, “You would prefer that I did not watch?”

William nodded, eyes darting up to meet his, “I’m sorry I’m so bad at this…” Dropping his eyes, William found himself looking at the leaking tip of Hannibal’s cock and gasped, eyes immediately darting back up. “I still want to do this for you though,” he finally managed to mumble out, fingers twisting together in his lap.

Hannibal brought a hand up to caress his cheek, “I will promise not to watch my dear but I want you to promise me something.” William merely tilted his head to the side, more firmly into Hannibal’s hand. “I want you to promise that when this happens again, you will allow me to watch.” He watched as his boy’s eyes widened and he chewed on his puffy lower lip, a moment later he was nodding, Hannibal smiled as he too nodded before closing his eyes and tilting his head back.

For what felt like ages William did not move and then he could feel breath on him seconds before his cock was once again engulfed by a hot mouth. William brought his hands up to grip Hannibal’s hips as he lifted up onto his knees, taking in more of Hannibal’s flesh as his tongue ran along the veins on the underside of his erection, occasionally trying to wrap itself around it. Hannibal gripped the counter harder as he resisted the urge to bury his fingers in William’s soft curls to keep his head still, wanting to bury more of himself in his boy’s delicious mouth. Slowly pulling off, William stopped when he had just the head in his mouth and sucked on it, causing Hannibal’s resolve to weaken and he fisted a hand in Will’s hair painfully. Letting the head drop from his mouth William panted, trying to regain his breathe; Hannibal relaxing his hand and carding his fingers through the curls in apology.

Hannibal moaned as William began to nibble around the slit of his cock, tongue darting out to lick up the pre-cum that trickled out. His stomach muscles fluttered as William’s one hand released its grip on his side and caressed his skin as it moved towards his cock. The boy was once again exploring Hannibal’s erection with light teasing strokes; using his thumb to trace veins as he loosely fisted it. It was the feel of William’s teeth light grazing over his scrotum that pushed Hannibal over the edge he was not even aware of being close to. Quick as he could, he shoved his boy out of the way as he came, moaning William’s name.

When he could breathe again, Hannibal opened his eyes to find his boy staring at his softened cock as cum dripped from the slit. Dropping down to crouch in front of him, he gripped one of William’s shoulders to steady himself and used the other to tilt his face towards him, “Are you all right my dear boy?” 

“I’m . . . yes,” He nodded, as a smile slowly spread across his beautiful face. “How about you?” 

“I am better than all right; I have not felt this good in a long time.” Hannibal said as returned the smile, pulling up his underwear and redoing its laces. “Now, do you need some help?” He asked, indicating William’s groin with his hand. Immediately the boy’s eyes dropped and he shook his head. For a moment Hannibal did not understand and then it hit him; his boy had climaxed in his pants! “There is clean underwear for you upstairs-” Again the boy shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he blushed. “Will?”

“I . . . in the shower earlier . . . it takes me a while . . . after, to . . .” As he stammered out his response he scooted away from Hannibal, eyes still downcast and quickly got to his feet. Waving his hand at the ceiling, he darted a glance at Hannibal, “I’m gonna…” and then fled from the kitchen.

Sighing, Hannibal pulled his trousers up as he stood, resolved to changing his clothing as soon as he could; his suit was rumpled and stained. Heading up to the guestroom, he marveled at how loose and sated his body felt after the orgasm brought on by William; the first he had shared with another person in a very long while. The door to the bedroom was standing open; an indication William wasn’t trying to hide from him, and he could see his boy curled up on the bed. Sitting down next to him, Hannibal carded his fingers through the dark curls, not sure if he should broach the topic of Will’s refractory period or if he should just ignore it for now.

“I’m sorry,” his boy mumbled, pushing his head into Hannibal’s hand. “My head still hurts a bit, I took from the pain medication…”

“That’s good,” he replied, massaging his boy’s scalp as he watched the lithe body relax. “We’ll talk some more after your nap.”

William pushed up onto an elbow to face him, “Hannibal . . . earlier, was that . . . okay? That I did that . . . without asking?” He flushed again, refusing to make eye contact.

He could not help but smile at his boy’s shyness as he tilted William’s head up and waited for him to make eye contact. “My dear boy, if I did not want you to do something I would stop you. And I thoroughly enjoyed having your mouth on me!” Hannibal grinned when a blush spread across William’s cheeks and he dropped his eyes, leaning in he kissed him on the forehead and then on each of his heated cheeks, before dropping a light kiss on his lips. “Get some rest now.” 

Hannibal sat with William until he was sleeping peacefully and then headed to his room for a quick shower and a change of clothes; once done, he returned to cleaning his kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know what you guys think, this is the first time I'm writing something like this which is probably why I'm struggling with the next chapter because it's more sex stuffs!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So . . . this took forever and a day to finish. I had two different versions for this chapter, both half written before life got in the way, and then I had to decide which one I actually preferred before finishing it.
> 
> I am still debating on whether I should write more for this or not :?
> 
> Also, this has not been beta'd, so all mistakes are my own and I apologise profusely!

Sitting at the head of his dining table, reading through an online medical article it takes the clearing of his throat for Will to catch Hannibal’s attention. His boy is standing awkwardly in the doorway, clothes sleep rumpled and curls in disarray; smiling Hannibal stands and extends a hand to beckon him closer. “I hope the rest has you feeling better Will?”

Will nods as he hesitantly steps into the room, stopping halfway down the length of the table to lean against it. “I . . . thank you Hannibal, for putting up with me.” His hands are fiddling with the bottom of his shirt as he stares at the floor. “I suppose you want to talk about what I said last night . . . and what I did, earlier…”

Hannibal moves around to stand before his boy, raising a hand to cup his face, thumb caressing his cheek as he turns it towards him. “I don’t really want to talk, do you?” Not waiting for an answer he leans in to brush his lips against Will’s, who inhales sharply before darting his tongue out to lick at Hannibal’s lips.

Smiling, Hannibal stepped forward until he had Will pressed up against the table, right hand still cupping his face while his left settled on the boy’s hands which were still clutching at his own shirt. “You can touch me, if you’d like Will.” The hands immediately loosened their grip and moved to clutch at his clothes; Hannibal’s left hand started undoing buttons as his right pulled his boy’s face close before sliding upwards into curly hair. “If you want me to stop, all you have to do is say so Will,” he murmured as he pressed kisses onto his lips.

Hannibal suckled on his lower lip before latching onto his chin, his boy panting as he pressed his lithe body up against his, “William . . . want you to call me William . . . missed it . . . please Hannibal!” Grinding up against him, Hannibal was thrilled by the pleading; chanting his boy’s name breathlessly into his ear as he finally managed to undo the last of his shirt’s buttons. Pushing the shirt off with both hands, Hannibal caressed the revealed skin as he nibbled and sucked on an earlobe; William stood clutching at him, head thrown back panting.

“William,” he purred as he circled the boy’s nipples with his thumbs, causing his breath to stutter. “I want you to lie back onto the table; can you do that for me?” He pulled away to look into uncertain eyes, “Would you like to stop?”

“No!” his boy gasped as he flushed, the lovely colour spreading down his neck. The hands holding onto him released and William hopped to sit on the table before leaning back to fall onto his elbows. Biting his lip, he glanced up at him through his hair and hesitantly asked, “Is this okay?”

“More than okay my beautiful William,” Hannibal whispered as he leaned forward to kiss him, deepening it until the boy opened up for him and he licked into his attractive little mouth. William’s legs came up to wrap around his waist, hands gripping Hannibal’s shoulders keeping him close, as his hands stroked down William’s chest until they reached his jeans. 

Struggling with the buttons, Hannibal growled in frustration and pulled away to see what he was doing; William moaned at the loss of his mouth as his chest heaved. “I apologise love,” he mumbled, placing a kiss on the fluttering stomach. “As good as these jeans look on you, they’re in the way. Absolutely no zip, six of the most difficult buttons and they’re too tight to just pull down… There!” 

William giggled as Hannibal triumphantly yanked at the jeans, causing it and the boxers he wore to slide down, freeing his erection and eliciting a moan from the boy. Hannibal watched as his William realised he was exposed and quickly covered his impressive cock with his hands shyly, as he blushed and averted his eyes. “Please don’t look Hannibal!”

He chuckled as he pulled the jeans and boxers off and took a moment to take in the breathtaking scene before him; William lay on his dining table, pert butt at the edge, legs dangling over the side, cheeks and neck and chest flushed, with his hands clasped over the evidence of his arousal. “I will do more than just look William,” he murmured as he rested his hands on the smaller pair. “I plan on touching you, feeling you, smelling you, tasting you,” he took hold of the hands and pinned them to the table above his boy’s head as he leaned over him. “Look at me my lovely little William.”

The flush on his cheeks darkened as he turned his head towards Hannibal, chewing on his lower lip as his eyes flickered from his nose to his eyes and back. “No more,” the older man reprimanded, taking the abused lower lip into his mouth, sucking on it gently before running his tongue over it soothingly. 

“Would you like me to release you William?” he asked, kissing him on the chin. “Would you like to put your clothes back on William?” he kissed his right check. “Would you like to return home to your parents William?” he kissed above his right eye. “Would you like us to pretend you did not say anything last night William?” he kissed him on the forehead. “Would you like us to pretend nothing happened earlier today in my kitchen William?” he kissed above his left eye. “Would you like to go back to not being friends William?” he kissed him on his left cheek. “Or would you like me to take you into my mouth and suck, nibble and lick until you orgasm down my throat me dear sweet, lovely little William?” he purred as he caught and held eye contact, letting the boy see his lust before leaning in to kiss him properly, the kiss quickly becoming heated as William opened up to him and eagerly explored Hannibal’s mouth.

Initially William had tried to escape his hold, and then he had tried to catch Hannibal’s lips with his own, eventually giving up to mumble No’s! at the questions posed to him, his legs wrapped tightly around Hannibal as he thrust his hips up against him rhythmically, moaning at the feel of his erection dragging against the rough material of Hannibal’s suit.

Releasing William’s mouth, he kissed and licked his way down his neck. “Want you . . . Hannibal,” William whimpered, still rubbing up against him. “Want you to . . . to fuck me . . . please Hannibal . . . fuck me.” Hannibal growled grinding his hips into William who whined at the feel of his coarse trousers against his tender flesh.

“Do not tempt me William,” Hannibal gasped out against his shoulder, pulling back to look down at his boy. “When I finally claim you, it will be in my bed. Understood?” 

William nodded fervently, struggling to free himself as he spoke, “Let me up Hannibal, and we can go now.”

Hannibal chuckled at his boy’s eagerness but shook his head in the negative, as he transferred William’s left wrist to his left hand, slowly gliding his right hand down his body to where they were pressed together. “That, dear one is for another day.”

William narrowed his eyes as he pouted and as he opened his mouth to speak, Hannibal leaned down to claim his mouth in a kiss, his fingers caressing the smooth skin beneath his hand. Releasing his boy’s hands, Hannibal buried his left hand in soft curls as he pinned William’s head to the table as he mouthed down his throat.

“Hannibal,” the boy whined. “You’re still fully dressed!” He chuckled against William’s skin as he sucked a mark into it, at the juncture between shoulder and neck. “Hannibal,” he grumbled unhappily before pouting once again, “I want to touch –“ he gasped suddenly as he arched off the table when the fingers of Hannibal’s right hand trailed down the length of his straining cock, his entire body trembling as he came unexpectedly.

“No…” the boy whined as soon as his orgasm had passed and turned his face away from where Hannibal was mouthing at his collar bone. Hannibal lifted his head to see a dark flush sweep up William’s neck and face as he buried it in his hands, his shoulders were hunched in and he was curling in on himself, well as much as he could with Hannibal still resting above him. “William?’ he questioned softly.

“I’m so sorry Hannibal,” he mumbled out through his hands, “I didn’t mean to come so soon.” The mortification his boy was feeling was evident in his tone and body language and Hannibal did not want that for his boy. “It’s perfectly all right my sweet,” William turned to look at him, horrified. Hannibal smiled gently as he smoothed William’s hair back with his left hand, “It is kind of flattering actually.” His smile grew into a grin as he rubbed their noses together while maintaining eye contact, “We will have to do this more often to help you last longer, practice does make perfect.” William giggled as he flushed and eagerly returned the kiss Hannibal initiated, turning to lay on his back and pressing up against him once again.

“What about you?” William asked shyly after they eventually separated for air, pressing his thigh up against Hannibal’s erection. “I–” Hannibal started to say as he pulled away from where he had been nuzzling William to look down into his eyes. “I would like very much to come on you William, may I?” His boy’s eyes grew impossibly wide as a blush bloomed on his cheeks and he gaped at him. “You want . . . you want to come . . . ON me?” he stuttered out disbelievingly, Hannibal nodded decisively as he watched William carefully who scrunched up his nose and tilted his head to the side as he gazed at the older man. “Why?”

Hannibal’s lips thinned as he cupped William’s face tenderly, ”If we are going to continue doing this there will be no others, you’re mine now dear William, and I intend to mark you as such. If that is not what you want, then this goes no further. So, what is it that you want William?” William closed his eyes, head tilting to the side once again, a sure sign he was thinking; Hannibal took the time to memorise his boy like this in case it was not what he wanted. A smile slowly spread across William’s features as he opened his eyes; love, affection and trust shining in them, “I am yours Hannibal, whatever you want or need from me.” 

Hannibal smiled in return as he leaned down to kiss him quickly before pulling away again, taking a step back, “I want you to scoot back William, until you can rest your feet on the table as well.” William nodded and did as he was told; distracted when Hannibal pulled his tie off and tossed it somewhere before undoing first his waistcoat’s, and then his shirt’s, buttons with his left hand; the right resting at his side, fingers playing with the come that covered it.

“I could help?” he offered, causing Hannibal to pause what he was doing to look up at his boy, groaning at the sight as his cock grew impossibly harder. William was pushed up onto his elbows, feet on the table but legs spread out to give him full view of the older man, his ejaculate drying on his stomach and flaccid penis, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he smiled cheekily at him and his pupils were blown.

Shirt buttons all done, Hannibal climbed up onto the table to kneel over William, “Be a good boy for me little William and undo my trousers.” His boy’s eyes lit up at the request and he readily complied, groaning when he realized that Hannibal was not wearing any underwear. Above him Hannibal chuckled, “I was hoping things would come to this once you woke my sweet, now rest back.” Pushing his trousers to below his ass, Hannibal dropped forward to rest on his left hand as he trailed the fingers of his right down to his straining erection. 

Looking at his boy, he found that his eyes were shut tight, bottom lip caught between his teeth, his body held stiff and his hands fisted at his side. “William?” he called gently, blue eyes fluttered open immediately and he looked up at Hannibal confused. Smiling, Hannibal leaned forward to press a kiss to his boy’s lips, “I want you to watch,” he said as he pulled away and wrapped his fingers around his cock. “I want you to see what you do to me,” he purred as he began stroking his cock. William’s hands grabbed Hannibal’s shirt and held it out of the way to give him a better view as his eyes snapped downwards. 

He kept his eyes on his boy’s face, drinking in the way his eyes never strayed and the sounds he made as he watched Hannibal pleasure himself. It didn’t take long before Hannibal felt the stiffening of his scrotum and his orgasm ripped through him, causing him to growl out William’s name as he came, his eyes squeezed shut. When he could breathe easily once again, Hannibal opened his eyes to find William watching him with wide eyes; his chest and stomach were covered in Hannibal’s ejaculate as well as some in his neck and on his chin. 

Hannibal smiled as he dropped his hand to his boy’s stomach, “You okay my sweet?” William licked his lips as he nodded, his eyes dropping down first to Hannibal’s softening cock and then to the mess on his chest as he flushed. Hannibal dropped to his forearm before licking his come off of his boy’s chin, "I could lick you clean if-” before he could finish his sentence William was kissing him, his tongue darting into his mouth to coax Hannibal’s tongue into his mouth before sucking on it. Hannibal smoothed his hand up his boy’s body and began rubbing his ejaculate into William’s skin.

When oxygen became necessary they parted and Hannibal brought his right hand up to spread of his come onto William’s face, starting at his forehead and working his way down. “You’re mine now William, only mine. I do not share!” he murmured as he made eye contact with his boy. A tentative hand came up to touch his forehead, before trailing down his face; Hannibal stilled his own movements and smiled softly as he watched the blue eyes follow the movement. “I won’t share you either Hannibal,” his boy replied, conviction in his voice. “Fair enough my sweet,” Hannibal responded before capturing his lips in a gentle kiss.

\---

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that; Hannibal rubbing his come into William’s skin as they shared gentle kisses. But eventually they made their up to the main bedroom to shower; Hannibal’s third and William’s second for the day. Afterwards, once they were both dressed, William left for his friend’s house to fetch his things before heading home, and Hannibal cleaned and then polished his dining table, his cock stirring in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments welcome! :) Thanks for the read...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something which came to me when reading how much people like possessive Hannibal ^_^
> 
> I will hopefully, eventually write about Will's first time (which hasn't happened yet - could be because it is also, maybe, Hannibal's first time with a male :?)... haven't decided yet.

Hannibal was standing in the queue to pay for his purchases when he saw him, his William, with a group of his friends. He had urged his boy to continue on with his life as he would normally, with the exception of renewing his friendship with the good doctor (the excuse he would give to his parents when he spent Saturday and Sunday mornings next door – Frank and Janet had each, on separate occasions, told him how happy they were that he and Will had patched things up), and since William could not spend this Friday night with him, he had agreed to go out with his friends to the cinema.

The shop he stood in, which sold very good vegetarian meals and was much better than anything he’d find in the hospital cafeteria (he had been too distracted by the nubile young man between his lips to think of packing in dinner for himself), opened up onto the food court. There were eight of them in total, laughing and talking happily as they picked at their fast food. 

William sat at one end of the table, on his right was a young brunette girl he recognised as Alana and on his left was a tall, lanky young man who had his hand on **his** William’s forearm, thumb caressing the skin beneath it. Incensed, he removed his mobile phone from his jacket’s inside pocket and sent his boy a message: _William?_

He looked up in time to see William furrow his brow before digging his own mobile phone out, and smiling happily at what he saw on its screen. His phone vibrated in his hand as it received a response: _Yes Hannibal?_

The tension in his shoulders melted as he watched William lean back in his chair, eyes glued to the screen of his phone eagerly, the movement removing the interloper’s hand from him. _Are you having a nice time out with your friends?_

The smile on his boy’s face grew as he quickly responded: _Yes, but I’d rather be with you *pout*_

Hannibal could not help but respond to that smile with one of his own, especially when he saw how hard his boy fought not to actually pout, but before he could reply accordingly, it was his turn to pay. _One moment._

Hannibal stepped up to the cashier and quickly paid for his purchase wanting to get back to his boy, his break was only so long. Once done, he stepped out of the way of anyone and returned his gaze to William; who was blushing faintly as all of his friends’ attention appeared to be on him. Hannibal had come to appreciate the many shades which William could flush, and loved teasing his boy until he was a nice shade of red and hot under his touch. _What would you rather be doing with me?_

And after a little thought he sent: _Or should I say – what would you rather be doing TO me?_

As expected, the blush darkened and spread once his boy had glanced down at the phone in his hand, shielding it from the prying eyes of his friends; Hannibal was pleased to note that the lanky young man seemed to tense up further. A new message: _Hannibaaaaaaaaaaaal :(_

Hannibal frowned at the message uncertain of its meaning, and watched as his boy excused himself and made his way to the restroom typing, and then received a new message: _I’m a teenager who just discovered his dick actually works. You’re the hot older neighbour who I’d really like to fuck me already. Sending me something like that gets me all hot and bothered! I’m at the mall which is not a great place to be sporting wood!_

Hannibal felt want pool in his groin as he read the message; a quick glance at his watch informed him that he might have time for what he had planned. As he typed out his next message he made his way to the men’s restroom: _If it’s free, go into the furthest stall._

Pausing at the door, he waited for a response which didn't take long: _I’m in the second last one, the other is out of order. Now what?_

Hannibal typed out his next message but did not send it until he had stepped into the restroom, ascertained there was no one standing around and then knocked on the second last stall door: _Please open the door._

He heard a gasp from within the stall and then the door was flung open, stepping through he placed a finger over his boy’s lips and then locked the door behind him. Turning to face William again; he found his arms full of a nubile young man who was determined to cover his face in kisses. Humming happily, he grabbed the small chin with his free hand to still William’s movement and then Hannibal proceeded to map the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

Pulling away he smiled gently at the dazed look on William’s face, placed a quick kiss on his mouth and then edged around him. “We do not have a lot of time little William; your friends are waiting outside and I have to get back to work.” 

Hannibal placed his package on the wall behind the toilet, no longer hungry and unwilling to eat food which was in a public restroom, before removing his handkerchief from his pocket and placing it on the closed lid of said toilet; sitting down, he held his hand out to his pouting boy. “Think you can be quiet for me, my sweet?” he asked mischievously as he pulled William to stand between his legs, at the nod he smiled.

It was but a moment’s work before Hannibal was savouring the warm weight of William’s erection on his tongue, and knowing they did not have the time for the long drawn out teasing they usually indulged in, he used what information he’d gathered on what his boy liked in order to bring him to orgasm quickly. William had fisted his hands in the shoulders of Hannibal’s jacket, bitten into his lower lip to stifle his noises, and tilted his head down to watch – a soft drawn out moan escaped him as he came down Hannibal’s throat.

After licking his boy clean, Hannibal stood and kissed William and allowed him to suck the taste of himself from Hannibal’s tongue as the older man pulled his briefs up. With his boy distracted, Hannibal opened up his own clothes to get at his erection, which he took in hand and stroked quickly. William pulled away to gasp for breath and tried to step away, but was stopped by the hold Hannibal had on his briefs as he pulled it away from his skin. Hannibal allowed himself to grin at the way his boy’s eyes widened when he saw that Hannibal was stroking himself; blue eyes darted up to his as a pink tongue swept across a bite swollen bottom lip. Hannibal was immediately reminded of his little boy with his brow furrowed in concentration while the tip of his tongue peeked out at the corner of his mouth. The thought pushing him over the edge, William gasped as he felt Hannibal come onto him.

Hannibal released the band of William’s boxers and then proceeded to make himself presentable, all the while watching William; who was standing stock still, arms held away from his body, eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. Hannibal gently closed his mouth, rested a hand over the dampness of William’s boxers and leaned in to whisper, “You are mine my sweet, remember that the next time you let one of your little friends linger with their touches and caress you.” 

He pulled away and caught William’s eye, his boy blushed as he ducked his head, peeking at him through his eyelashes as he nodded; Hannibal’s heart swelled with affection. Hannibal stepped back and gathered his things; the area outside of the stalls was empty and who knew how long that would last, placed a quick kiss on his boy’s pouting lips and left.

As he pulled his car into his parking spot at the hospital, his phone vibrated with a message: _My friends think I have a girlfriend I’m hiding from them and that I had phone sex with her in the men’s room!!!! :(_

As long as William’s friends knew he was taken he did not care about much else, his response was: _I will make it up to you in the morning William._

Chuckling he sent a second message: _With my fingers!_

His phone then proceeded to vibrate multiple times as numerous messages came through, all of them containing only exclamation marks. Pleased with how his trip to the local mall had turned out, Hannibal switched his phone off with a smile on his face as he pictured his boy naked, panting, covered in sweat and ejaculate, body flushed a lovely pink, squirming as Hannibal’s fingers relentlessly stroked his prostrate...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read. <3 
> 
> Also, I love comments :) any comments really!

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd, so any mistakes are mine own and I apologise.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if I tagged this properly so any help in this regard is appreciated.
> 
> Thanks for the read! <3


End file.
